<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dazilr by Gryphaena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064699">Dazilr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Gryphaena'>Gryphaena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Gryphaena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I see you, gray-brown skitterer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dazilr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I see you, gray-brown skitterer<br/>
doing your push ups<br/>
in the sun</p>
<p>The brightness of your eyes<br/>
beckons me closer<br/>
but you always run</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written October 22, 2019</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>